


the death which one day will deprive you of me

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [147]
Category: Highlander: The Series, White Collar
Genre: Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Torture, Revenge, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, when Clinton goes to Neal's loft because Elizabeth is asking for him, the apartment is empty. Clinton has no idea if anything is missing. Neal's tracker is left on the coffee table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the death which one day will deprive you of me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the death which one day will deprive you of me  
> Fandom: Highlander/White Collar  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Lord Byron  
> Warnings: character death; future!fic  
> Pairings: Peter/Elizabeth  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 240  
> Pointofview: third  
> Prompt: White Collar, Neal[/any], _five years in the wrong, I am assured, my name to you is just another word_

From the balcony, Neal watches the sun cross the sky and sink below the horizon. He hasn't moved all day. No one is looking for him; they have bigger fish to fry.

Not that they'll find what they're looking for. It's in pieces, scattered far and wide.

Neal's phone is dangling from his fingers. Hughes called earlier. Jones, Diana. Moz is still in hiding, and June is with Elizabeth at the hospital. The doctor said El should wake up soon. But she'll wake up to a world gone mad, a world without Peter.

No world should be without Peter.

The sun sets. Neal dials a number only three people in the world have.

"What do you need?" his teacher, his master asks.

"I need to rest," he answers, eyes squeezed shut to keep in the grief trying to swallow him.

"Come home, child," his brother, his father says. "I'll meet you at the station."

"Thank you," he breathes, dropping the phone.

0o0

In the morning, when Clinton goes to Neal's loft because Elizabeth is asking for him, the apartment is empty. Clinton has no idea if anything is missing. Neal's tracker is left on the coffee table.

Not much energy is spent looking for Neal.

The men who attacked Peter and Elizabeth are found, eventually. Not all of them, though; a skull here, a thigh there, assorted ribs somewhere else.

Diana and Clinton have their suspicions, but the case is never solved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanmix: Primordial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698001) by [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat)




End file.
